A dielectric ceramic composition comprised of glass components having main constituent of BaTiO3+MgO+(transition metal MnO, Cr2O3)+rare earth (Y2O3, Dy2O3, Ho2O3, Er2O3)+SiO2, which is a dielectric ceramic composition with high permittivity and flat capacitance-temperature characteristics, is used as a multilayer ceramic capacitor satisfying X7R, X5R or B characteristics (Patent Article 1 (Japanese examined patent publication H7-118431), for example).
A multilayer ceramic capacitor is produced by mixing dielectric materials with organic binder+solvent to produce a green sheet, electrode printing, stacking, firing, annealing and forming terminal electrode (Cu baking). Since Ni is used as an internal electrode, the multilayer ceramic capacitor is fired within the range not to reduce electrode and dielectric body when firing and annealing. On the other hand, when forming terminal electrode (using Cu in general), sintering is performed in a reduced atmosphere not to oxidize internal electrode and Cu. Then finally, Ni plating and Sn plating give the end product.
In such a multilayer ceramic capacitor, it is required to be excellent with a proper balance in both high temperature accelerated lifetime characteristics and capacity stress aging characteristics. High temperature accelerated lifetime characteristics indicates lifetime based on a test performed at high temperature and under high voltage; and longer the lifetime is, superior the durability is. Also, capacity stress aging characteristics indicates change in capacitance with time when applying direct electric field for a long time; smaller change is more preferable.
Cu baking conditions have been unknown to improve both of these characteristics.